


Not even close to normal

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, Smallville, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark have an open marriage. Kon doesn’t have enough ear plugs to compensate. But something good does come out of his dads’ unconventional sex life:their newest lover’s younger brother, Tim Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even close to normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeya87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeya87).



> This is for Meeya because I lurve her and I definitely don’t do enough to show or tell her that! (Seriously, Meeya, I love you a bunch and you should always be told how much you matter and stuff like that.)

Normally, Kon maintains that nothing good can come out of his dads’ messed up sex lives.

He keeps blocking out all thoughts of who or what Lex and Clark get up to when they go out late. His dads stay out all night and then come back drunk enough to forget that the entire apartment isn’t perfectly soundproofed.

Normally, Kon doesn’t meet the people that his dads bring home (except for Lois, but that’s an awkward story for another time). He doesn’t want to meet them. There’s no way that he can claim plausible deniability when he’s seen the faces of the people that his dads insist on bringing home to “spice up their marriage”.

And then his dads bring home Dick Grayson in the middle of the day when Kon’s home from boarding school and Dick just happens bring along his younger brother Tim. Suddenly, Kon doesn’t  _want_ plausible deniability.

—————

Kon is sitting on the couch watching some overdone horror movie on the big screen when he hears his dads come in. At first, he doesn’t plan to move. If his dads have company, then Kon  _definitely_  doesn’t want to know about it.

And if they don’t—

Well, Lex keeps a mini-remote on his keychain for times like this. Kon will know if he has to pretend to pay attention to his dads and he just settles back on the couch, returning to the screen where some chick is running through a forest in wickedly high heels.

“Is that the remake of Friday the Thirteenth?” The voice sounds as though it belongs to someone his age and Kon flinches, breaking his resolution not to wonder about any of the people his dads bring home. He turns his head and winds up face to belt buckle with a teenager that looks like a stiff wind would blow him over.

Kon blinks. “Um… Who are you again?” When he glances around the side of the kid’s lean body, he can see his dads talking to some guy that looks a little like the teenager currently blocking his light. Only, the guy is taller and has a face that would stop traffic. He’s the closest to fitting Lex’s type and Kon shudders, cursing himself out for letting his brain go there.

The kid shakes his head and holds out a hand for Kon to shake. His grip is tight but professional and Kon finds himself holding on a bit too long. “I’m Tim, Tim Drake,” he says, frowning mildly at something that only he knows. “Your father didn’t tell you that you’d be getting company today? He’s supposed to be talking shop with my brother, Dick.”

When Kon glances back at where his dads pretty much have Tim’s brother pinned in the narrow hallway that leads to their half of the apartment, he shakes his head. “I don’t think they’re going to be doing much talking for a while…”

Kon trails off when Tim sees his brother being French-kissed by Lex (and there’s not enough brain bleach in the world to take care of that sight) and his face turns a splotchy sort of pink. Kon is sure that his own face isn’t far off from that color, but this is Tim’s first time being introduced to the horrors of being the child of an eccentric billionaire and Kon is of a mind to take it easy on him.

“Come on and sit down,” Kon offers, “We can turn the speakers all the way up and pretend that they’re watching HBO.”

Tim comes around and sits next to Kon on the couch, close enough that their knees brush with every twitch and Kon can’t stop staring at his sharp features and the wry twist to his mouth. “You seem used to this sort of thing,” Tim says, obviously fishing for something that he can say.

Kon laughs. “Not even close, man,” he says as he flicks the volume up on the big screen until the screams from the film drown out the screams from… other places. “I just tell myself that one day, I’m going to be the one traumatizing  _them_.” He grins and is pleased when Tim smiles back at them. “And besides, they’ll probably feel so bad about doing this while you’re here that we’ll  _both_  get bribed into forgiving them.”

Welll… Maybe not Lex. Lex doesn’t feel bad about anything.

But Clark does and that’s all that matters when Kon is trying to keep more smiles on Tim’s narrow face.


End file.
